


rage

by spoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



The sand screams, where the blood has soaked it, even though the waves seek to draw it away. The sand screams even as the flesh is torn away by Wingull and Krabby and time, even as the bones sink into it, the sand screams. It screams until every grain is filled with sorrow and hunger. 

It cannot have the peace promised by the foam on the waves. So it calls to others, to draw them in, to silence old screams with new and bring those who will make it larger and larger, until it has a voice of its own.


End file.
